


Secrets

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny worries how the others will react when they find out about his relationship with Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

 

“Oh my God!”

 

As Connor backed out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him, Danny glanced at Lester. The civil servant didn’t look particularly concerned as he sat back down behind his desk, if anything he appeared amused at Danny’s current panic.

 

“Well, that’s it; he’ll tell everyone.” He sighed at the calm expression on Lester’s face and paced across the office to the window, looking down just in time to see Connor and Becker, heads together as though sharing some prized gossip. “Great,” he muttered, walking back to Lester’s desk and sitting down on the corner.

 

“I mean, think how it looks from their point of view,” he continued. “I come in here as the new guy and you put me in charge.”

 

“Do you really think I would have let either of those two make the important decisions?” Lester asked him in disbelief. “Connor and Abby may be OK at what they do but they tend to require a chaperone much of the time.”

 

“That’s not the point.” He was beginning to think that Lester was being purposefully dense, just to wind him up.

 

Lester looked up to meet Danny’s eyes. “So what is the point?”

 

“They’re going to think I got the job because I’m fucking the boss!”

 

The man in question smiled. “Well, they’d be wrong,” he pointed out. “It would be more accurate to say that the boss is fucking _you_.”

 

Danny closed his eyes and counted to five. He might be sleeping with the man but sometimes, James Lester made him want to hit something. When he opened them, Lester was watching him, still with that calm expression. Then he sighed and the mask dropped a little, a hint of sadness showing through.

 

“Are you really so ashamed of the fact that you and I are together?”

 

“No!” Danny shook his head. “I’m not ashamed, I just don’t want them thinking I shagged my way into this job.”

 

“So talk to them.” Lester stood, approaching Danny and smiling. “Believe me, they won’t think badly of you. You’ve already earned their respect.”

 

Danny nodded, hoping that Lester was right. He let the other man pull him closer for a kiss.

 

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

 

Lester nodded, tugging his jacket straight once more and sitting behind his desk, picking up his pen and switching back to work mode. He looked up at Danny and asked,

 

“Don’t you have work to do? I don’t pay you to stand around looking pretty all day.”

 

That would have been a lot more effective had Lester not been smiling, Danny thought. He was dreading going back out into the ARC but he knew he had to face them sometime. He had barely got the halfway across the detector room when he found himself ambushed by three of his colleagues.

 

“So, Lester, huh?” Abby grinned, glancing up at the office and waving cheekily to Lester as he looked out. He ducked back out of sight and she laughed. “I always wondered why you spent so much time in his office.”

 

Becker was trying not to grin but failing. “Now we know.”

 

Danny wished that the ground would open up and swallow him there and then. “Look, it’s not what you think; it’s got nothing to do with why he hired me and-”

 

Connor stopped him. “Danny, mate, chill. We’re just having a laugh. You’re one of us now and that’s it.” The others both nodded as he added, “Although, I could have done without the sight of you kissing the boss with your hands on his arse. I’m never going to be able to get that image out of my head!”

 

Danny groaned as he felt his face heat up. Everyone laughed and, even though he knew he’d be in for a good deal of teasing, he knew that everything would be OK.

 

  


End file.
